La habitación
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: Alfred sufre un accidente automovilístico y despierta en una habitación en la que no hay más que la compañía de una anciana.


**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

Había días en que su resignación por vivir una vida monótona se quebraba. Días en que prefería estar muerto a tener que rellenar otro formulario que iba directo al despacho de su déspota jefe. Tanta era la monotonía que solo las estaciones del año le ayudaban a no perder la noción del tiempo. De no ser por ellas, no podría diferenciar un día de junio a uno de diciembre. Era como correr en círculos alrededor de un árbol puesto en un campo enorme. En eso se había transformado su vida. En algo repetitivo y agotador.

El americano hizo sonar el claxon por octava vez. Tan solo faltaban algunos minutos para que la cumbre mundial comenzara y el aun estaba bastante lejos del lugar en donde se celebraria. Vio su celular, habia mensajes de Arthur preguntado si estaba bien. Si iba a ir. Incluso tenia unas cuentas llamadas perdidas. La mayoria eran del inglés, algunas del canadiense y otras provenían de la mexicana.

El tráfico empezó a avanzar y luego de unos momentos el auto de Alfred se movia con gran rapidez por las calles. Estaba seguro de que iba a mas velocidad de la permitida pero aquello no parecia importarle. No desaceleraba, no se detenia. No hasta que se paso una luz roja y un trailer le impactó. El vidrio del parabrisas estalló en miles de pedazos ofreciendole una vista revuelta y dantesca. El Cadillac azul marino daba vueltas de manera desenfrenada. Finalmente de detuvo a varios metros de donde fue el choque, con las llantas hacia arriba.

Ahora el piso parecia ser el cielo. Era el mundo al revés. Eso fue lo ultimo que vio y pensó el americano antes de cerrar los ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera tenía noción de el lugar en donde estaba. No sabia si estaba vivo. Alfred escuchaba los leves murmuros de una mujer. Parecia estar cantando en una lengua que el desconocía. Abrió los ojos y se encontro con una anciana. Ella estaba sentada frente a el, tenia la mirada fija en el techo mientras seguia cantando, ahora con un volumen de voz mas alto.

Jones dio un respingo y trato de averiguar en que lugar se encontraba.

Era una sencilla habitacion. Tanto el piso como las paredes estaban hechas de madera. Había un candelabro apostado en una mesita en un rincon del cuarto, de alli provenia la luz que iluminaba el lugar. Aparte de las sillas en donde tanto el como la abuela estaban sentados y de la mesa no se encontraba otro mueble en toda la estancia. A su izquierda habia una puerta, parecia estar completamete sellada ya que ningun tipo de luz se colaba por ella.

La mujer cesó de cantar. El americano se permitio ver con mas detalle a su anfitriona.

Traia la enorme melena negra con mechones de cabello canoso ligeramente enredada. Un vestido verde oscuro que llegaba hasta el piso y sobre los hombros un manton de manila. Bordado con pajaros exoticos y con una increible gama de colores.

Alfred sintió escalofríos.

—¿Donde estoy?—Se atrevio a pregunta a medida que se enderezaba.

—En todas partes y en ningun lugar.—Señalo la anciana.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—Eso depende del punto de vista.

Alfred suspiro, esas respuestas eran para personas listas con brazos escualidos. No para hombres como el.

—¿Vas a decirme por que estoy aqui?.—Demandó saber.

La mujer se puso de pie. Puso las manos detrás de la espalda. De pie se veía imponente.

—Estas aqui para aprender y para decidir.

—¿Decidir que?

—Si es que quieres seguir viviendo.

El estadounidense arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces, lo de accidente…

La mujer asintió.

—Si, ocurrio. A estas alturas debes de estar carbonizandote por culpa del incendio aunque claro, antes de ello tu espalda se quebró al igual que tu cráneo.

Ella decía aquello como si careciera de valor. Alfred se negaba a creer, pensaba que estaba soñando. Se pellizco varias veces, lo hizo hasta que la piel paso a ser rojo carmín, sentía el dolor. No estaba soñando ni era una alucinación. Eso que significaba que todo en esa estancia era real.

—No lo entiendo…

—Lo entenderás, hasta entonces, es tiempo de que te muestre algunas cosas.

La mujer se puso de pie, avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió. No se veia nada que no fuera oscuridad.

—Vamos, hay instantes que debes de ver.

Alfred dudo. Despues se incorporo y cruzo el portal.

En un parpadeo la escena cambio. Estaba parado sobre fango. Llovía a cántaros y el cielo no podia estar mas gris. El agua caia y caia y el americano aún no tenia idea en donde se encontraban.

Entonces escuchó los lamentos.

Arthur estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. Arrodillado y con las manos sobre el lodo. Se le oía sollozar mientras temblaba, completamente afligido. Alfred se acerco a el e intento poner una mano en su hombro pero la mujer lo detuvo.

—¿Que esta sucediendo?— Se dirigio a la anciana que a pesar de la lluvia estaba completamente seca.

—Tu ya viviste esto, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Jones intentaba hacer memoria pero nada llegaba a su mente. Aquello le frustraba. Vio a sus alrededores en busca de pistas que le ayudaran a saber en donde se encontraba pero no encontró nada en absoluto.

La anciana vio la duda en el rostro del americano.

—La respuesta esta enfrente tuyo, casi puedes olerla ¿no la ves?

Alli fue cuando Alfred cayo en la cuenta en donde se encontraban. Hasta sabia la fecha exacta.

Era 19 de octubre de 1781, el lugar Yorktown, Virginia.

Ahora entendia porque Arthur estaba llorando. Ahi le habia dicho que no era mas su hermano menor. Ahi le habia abandonado.

—Sabes Alfred, Inglaterra ha sido uno de las naciones más complejas que he visto a lo largo de los años. El ya existía antes de que yo naciera y he admirado muchas cosas de él. Es un luchador incansable.—La anciana carraspeó y continuo— Vi el cuidado que te ofreció a lo largo de los años y se que fue sumamente feliz el tiempo que tu estuviste con el. Fuiste su mas grande alegria y ese dia su mas grande de pena.

Ella le dio la espalda al tiempo en que lo tomaba del brazo, la puerta estaba alli.

Alfred salió de su desconcierto instantáneamente. Se zafó de la anciana e hizo ademán de acercarse al inglés.

—No.—Murmuró.—Tan solo dejame hablar con el, dejame decirle que sigo siendo su hermano.

La mujer volvió a tomarlo de brazo.

—No pertenecemos aqui Alfred, podemos ver, oir y hablar. Pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Jones se resistía al agarre de la anciana pero esta, sorprendentemente, era mucho más fuerte que el.

—¡No, no!.—Las lágrimas parecían asomarse tímidamente. Aunque por la lluvia no se sabía si el lloraba o no.— ¡ARTHUR!

Alfred volvio la vista atras, alcanzando a ver como el inglés alzaba la vista visiblemente desconcertado. Como si hubiese escuchado algo.

Volvieron a estar en la habitación.

—Tu…—Alfred lucia bastante confundido. —¿Por qué ? ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

Ella rodo los ojos. Visiblemente exasperada.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Estas aquí para aprender. Cuando lo hayas hecho podras decidir y saldrás de aqui.

—Bullshit.

No sabia cuales eran las intenciones de la mujer al haberle mostrado aquello, no habia entendio el propósito de hacerle revivir una de las épocas más dificiles de toda su existencia. La que habia terminado por formale y definirle. Y en la cual se habia quedado solo.

—¿Por que no me dejaste hablar con el? Arthur me escucho, yo lo vi.

La mujer rio.

—Tuviste tanto tiempo para hablar y no lo aprovechaste. Ahora no harás nada ya que estas muerto. Recuerda que no podemos intervenir. Asi pasaron las cosas y asi se deben quedar.

La mujer lo volvió a tomar de la mano.

—Ven, tenemos que visitar muchos lugares más y aunque el tiempo en este lugar es infinito quiero hacerlo lo mas rápido posible. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Alfred no se resistió (de hecho, de quererlo no habría podido) y acompaño a la abuela. Cruzaron el portal infinidad de ocasiones, en cada uno le mostraba sucesos que el no deseaba recordar, a saber; El sendero de lágrimas , su guerra de secesión, el golpe de estado que pudo instigar al reino de Hawaii para despues anexarlo a su pais, la guerra que sostuvo con España. Las dos guerras mundiales…

Le enseño tantos momentos en donde se habia equivocado, en los que brillaba por ser cruel y estar cegado por el poder. Estaba de mas decir que se sentia increíblemente avergonzado. Pero lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Tan solo veia impotente como las cosas pasaban y el no lograba mover un dedo para impedirlas.

La habitación siempre estaba esperándolos cuando las visiones terminaban. A veces Alfred se sentaba y se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar la respuesta. La anciana tan solo se dedicaba a cantar en aquel lenguaje extraño, aguardando con paciencia a que el rubio dejara de gritar, de llorar o terminara resignándose. Cuando eso pasaba ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta, dispuesta enseñarle lo que el habia hecho.

Una vez que termino por mostrarle todos los horrores de la guerra de Vietnam, la habitación a la que volvieron era diferente, esta vez habia una hilera de pequeñas ventanas que estaban a unos cuantos centimetros del techo. La luz que venía de allí iluminaba las paredes y el piso hechos de concreto. Las sillas que antes eran de madera ya no estaban.

Alfred se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Ella hizo lo propio poniéndose frente a el.

—¿Qué has aprendido de todo esto?

Alfred la miro.

—No sé si soy más estupido de la cuenta, pero no he logrado captar nada. Si lo que querías era que me sintiera una total mierda lo has logrado, pero de ahí en fuera solo siento asco y repulsión. Y también siento culpa.

—Bueno, al menos no se te puede acusar de ser indiferente. Has visto el sufrimiento de los demás y sientes remordimiento. Tienes una conciencia y eso está bien. Deberías sentirte agradecido.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

—Si, se siente tan bien.—Comentó sarcástico.

—Hablo en serio Jones, es un don, muchos personas solo recuerdan que tienen conciencia cuando ven el final de los tiempos cerca y piden perdón por lo que han hecho.

—¿Entonces, el ser empaticos y tener conciencia es la gran enseñanza que debo de aprender?

—No.

El hombre suspiro.

—Estás a punto de resolverlo, pero siento que necesitas un empujón más. Ven, levántate y acompañame. Esto tal vez te cause mucho dolor, pero no es algo que debas seguir ignorando.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a encaminarse a la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían sido transportados a un sitio nuevo. A excepción de algunos árboles y arbustos que se vislumbraban a lo lejos, los campos secos y descuidados, como si hubiesen sido arrasados por una fuerza de destruccion masiva. Conocía aquella casa a la perfección, la había visitado un sinnúmero de veces y sabía de memoria cada uno de sus recovecos.

Tanto el americano como la mujer anduvieron por el campo. Vieron a algunos campesinos mal armados, sentados a las afueras del inmueble, aparte de ellos no había mujeres o niños.

Subieron los peldaños de la pequeña escalera que daba a la entrada principal, pero en vez de subir a la habitación, la anciana lo dirigió al que era el patio trasero.

El césped estaba amarillo y maltratado. Un millar de personas había bastado para dejarlo seco e inservible. La mexicana estaba de espaldas dando instrucciones a unos peones que a juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros estaban muertos de miedo. Ahora entendía porque no estaban las mujeres y los niños afuera. Estaban resguardados junto a Sara.

—No hables, no grites.—El semblante de la mujer por primera vez se veía serio.—Yo he visto esto un montón de veces y siento el mismo dolor que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Sara se volteo y allí estaba. Con el cabello revuelto y la boca seca. Las noches sin dormir trazaban sus sombras púrpuras por la piel de sus ojos, se veía agitada, cansada. Y también lucia ansiosa, esperando algo.

No sabía si era por la espera a que la criatura que tenía en su vientre naciera o si era otra cosa.

—Shit.

—Por si tienes la duda, si, estamos en Monterrey y si ese bebé es tuyo. Y si aún no te queda claro en que tiempo estamos déjame aclararlo. ¿Te suena septiembre de 1846?

Dios.

Se escucharon disparos provenientes de la entrada principal, también se oyeron gemidos y gritos. Algunos eran de sorpresa y otros de entera satisfacción.

No dio tiempo a que pudieran esconderse, los americanos entraron y mataron a los hombres que a las mujeres y a los ahora huérfanos no les dio tiempo de que las lágrimas llegarán a sus ojos. La mexicana se quedo de pie allí, tratando de proteger su barriga.

Alfred aún no salía de su asombro, quiso ayudarla pero la mano de la anciana lo retuvo en todo momento. No pudo siquiera hablar, tenía un vacío en el estómago que al parecer también se había tragado sus palabras.

Uno de los hombres se dirigió a Sara mientras los otros iban hacia las otras mujeres. De algún modo entendieron de inmediato lo que iba a suceder. Desde luego, después de una batalla, cualquiera con tetas lucia bien, ellas eran como rebanadas de postre esperando a ser devoradas.

El hombre iba hacia ella pero no la miraba, veía a alguien atrás de ella, el degenerado había puesto su vista en una niña de trece años que mantenía la mirada baja intentado pasar desapercibida.

Sara al instante agarro al hombre y suplico que no lo hiciera, comenzó un forcejeo, el no dejaba de gritarle, ella sentía como el niño pateaba enloquecido en su interior. Después de unos minutos Sara termino tirada en el piso, con sangre en la frente por culpa del golpe de una culata de rifle. El soldado estaba a punto de darle un tiro, las mujeres presentes ahogaron un grito. Todo acabó con un balazo. El cuerpo del militar cayó al suelo.

El disparo provenía de una pistola ajena a ese conflicto. Era un hombre, con barba y bigote blanco. Tenía los ojos verdes. Por el uniforme, parecía ser el superior de los hombres que habían llegado. Fue el

quien puso orden en su regimiento y permitió que las mujeres asistieran a la mexicana.

La joven sintió como la entrepierna se le humedecía, seguido de un punzada de dolor que jamás había sentido. Alcanzó a murmurar que su bebé estaba en camino. El Capitan la cargó y la llevo interior de la casa. Como no había una partera cerca, el médico del regimiento fue quien se encargó de ayudar a Sara. Tanto la abuela como Jones fueron a la habitación en donde la habían instalado.

Alfred había alcanzado a ver cómo le levantaban el vestido, y que de entre sus piernas no dejaba de emanar sangre. Para hacer todo más llevadero, la anciana cubrió los ojos de Alfred, pero aunque no veía, escucho los gritos de dolor provenientes de la mujer.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, tan solo fue consiente de que todo había acabado cuando ella había cesado de gritar. Todo acabó con el silencio.

El tiempo pasó en un parpadeo. La mexicana había quedado inconsciente después de la labor. Despertó un par de días después, bañada en sudor y con la boca seca.

—Doctor.—Había murmurado ella.—Mi bebé...—Inhalo el aire con pesadez y abrió los ojos.— ¿Que fue? ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña?— A pesar de estar convaleciente tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Se incorporó con la ayuda del médico y logró sentarse en la cama.—Lo quiero, por favor, quiero cargarlo, debe de tener hambre, ¿Han encontrado una nodriza? ¿o lo han puesto en mi seno mientras dormía?.

—Señora.— El hombre tenia la tristeza palpable en el rostro. El estaba acostumbrado a ver hombres morir. Pero nada lo había preparado para esto.

—¿Por que no lo oí llorar?

—El bebé murió.

Sara agacho la mirada, las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio por sus mejillas, ahogo un sozollo y preguntó.

—¿Como?

—Por favor, debe recostarse...

—Cuénteme...

—No se haga más daño...

—Dígame, ¿como fue que murió mi bebé?

—No llego a vivir, creo que la caída que usted sufrió fue la razón por la que su criatura nació muerta.

—¿Me dejarán verlo? Tan solo déjame sostenerlo...

El médico la miro con pesar.

—El capitán ordenó que lo cremaramos, el cuerpecito estaba descomponiéndose pero créame cuando le digo que su hijito era hermoso. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel era de un tono más claro que el suyo, no puedo decirle cómo eran sus ojos pero apuesto a que fueron igual de bellos que los suyos.

Le tomó las manos a la mujer.

—Debe resignarse, se que nada le devolverá a su hijo pero aún puede tener más. No se deje vencer...

Sara tenía la mirada perdida, imaginaba a su hijo.

—Lo sentí patearme ¿sabe?, el estaba luchando por nacer y yo tuve la culpa de que muriera...

—Basta.

Alfred hablo dando pasos hacia atrás, la abuela lo siguió y juntos salieron de allí. Caminaron por la casa que ahora estaba casi vacía y fueron a la puerta. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación el americano cayó de rodillas, lanzó un grito y empezó llorar larga y desconsoladamente. Las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas y humedecían el concreto. No supo por cuanto tiempo lloro, solo que al terminar no pudo más que recostarse sobre la superficie dura y fría.

—Tal vez pienses que soy una desalmada por mostrarte estás cosas, pero puedo decirte que comparto tu dolor.

El americano ni siquiera la miro.

—La conozco desde que nació, cuide de ella. Morí por ella. He visto todo por cuanto ha pasado y...

—¿Y por qué lo permitiste? Podías hacer algo y no lo hiciste.— Jones le recriminó sin evitar que la frustración viniera de nuevo a el.

—Porque no se trata de mi, o incluso de ella. Hay tantos futuros posibles que pueden suceder, tantas posibilidades pero en ninguno de ellos el bebé sobrevivía. Pero ella se salvo gracias a ti.

—¿How? Si en esa estupida guerra contra mi fue en donde perdimos a nuestro hijo.

La anciana suspiro.

—Cuando la guerra con ella empezó tú dijiste a cada capitán, a cada general que estaba a tu disposición que en caso de encontrarla no debían de hacerle daño. Bueno, pues ese hombre fue uno de los tantos que estuvo dispuesto a obedecer tu orden. Créeme que de no haberlo hecho a ella le habría esperado una gran violacion. La habrían humillado en maneras que te cuestan imaginar. Si Alfred, fue duro para ella haber perdido a su hijo, pero al menos no perdió su dignidad.

—¿Y cuál fue la enseñanza en todo esto? ¿Que todo lo que toco lo convierto en mierda?

—No, tan solo intenta pensar. ¿Si tu bebé hubiera sobrevivido que habrías hecho?

Ahí fue cuando entendió todo.

Todos esos conflictos, todas esas guerras, masacres y tragedias habían sido provocadas, que instigadas y llevadas a cabo por su gente. Era Estados Unidos el que había hecho aquellas atrocidades, no había sido Alfred. E incluso en los días actuales. Todo lo malo que ocurría en su país era culpa de aquella gente intolerante que se dejaba llevar por el odio y la ignorancia.

Si, había cometido errores a lo largo del tiempo y si, algunos sucesos terribles habían tenido que ocurrir para que el pudiera surgir, pero la responsabilidad no era suya. Era de la gente de su nación.

—La respuesta, tú me habías dicho desde el principio.

La anciana sonrío.

—Elegir y Decidir. Soy una nación pero no dejo de ser un hombre. No dejo de ser humano. Puedo elegir entre seguir al pueblo o forjar mi propio camino.

—Al fin lo entendiste.—La anciana se echó a reír.—Pensé que tardarías más. Sara entendió su lección al instante.

—Ella también ha estado contigo...

—Muchos lo han estado, pero todos tienen cosas distintas que aprender, a ella le mostré el futuro y le enseñe al niño que jamás pudo conocer. Ella decidió seguir viviendo y dejar el pasado atrás, escogió salir adelante. ¿Que es lo que escogerás tu?

—Quiero volver.

—Bueno, la puerta está allí, puedes hacerlo cuando te plazca.

Alfred camino y giró el picaporte.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Xóchitl, ese es mi nombre. Y por cierto.— Alfred la miro, ya había dado un paso hacia adelante.—Tu hijo tenía los ojos azules.

Escucho el pitar desenfrenado de los coches, por el espejo retrovisor alcanzó a ver las miradas iracundas que le dirigían los conductores. Alfred aceleró, pero esta vez condujo debajo del límite de velocidad. Sin importar el llegar tarde a aquella reunión.

En cuanto entro al edificio y llego a la sala en donde se estaba celebrando la conferencia ocupo el lugar vacío al lado de Canadá. Este sintió alegría al ver que su hermano había llegado. Luego de unos minutos vio como una bolita de papel rebotó en la mesa, quedando frente a el.

—¿Estás bien?

Sara le veía desde el otro extremo un tanto preocupada. Alfred sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Pero esta vez atinó a esbozar una radiante sonrisa.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

 _Bien, he aquí un adefesio XDD espero que haya sido de su agrado. Xóchitl (espero haberlo bien) representa al señorío de Tlacopan (Tacuba) que fue parte de la triple alianza junto a México-Tenochtitlán y el señorío de Texcoco. Para más información, sírvase ver Wikipedia XD._

 _Para los que lean La última francesa felz sepan que estoy trabajando en ello, no he abandonado el proyecto ¿de acuerdo?. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía._


End file.
